Applicators of this generic type are used for writing, drawing or painting and are particularly widely used as marking devices in the form of markers for forming color markings, for example for sections of text or drawings that are to be highlighted. In view of this wide range of applications, applicators of this kind are produced in large quantities, so that the level of the production costs incurred is a significant factor.